


Home

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray decides its time to head home. Short, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home  
by: happy29

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Although, I truly wish I did own them, just for a teeny tiny bit.

Have you ever had one of those days where you just wanted to throw all of your work back into your inbox, go home and makeout with the person you love? I'm having that kind of day. Suddenly, nothing but the man at home that I love more than life itself matters anymore. I long to see him, to hold him in my arms and lay together on the couch and later in our bed and watch him as he is slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Work just isn't working out today and I decide in one quick push of my chair that I'm heading home for the day. The criminals can wait until tomorrow, tonight belongs to Fraser. With a quick, 'Adios' to the bullpen, I'm out the door and heading home.

I enter the apartment quietly. It's late, later than I had intended when I told Fraser I had to return to work for a few hours earlier this evening. He wanted to go with me and help interview our suspect who decided after office hours was a fine time to spill your guts, but I insisted he stay home. He was still recovering from the flu and I knew he needed some rest. He must have tried to wait up for me because he had fallen asleep on the couch with his reading glasses on, which only I know about. His head is resting on the armrest of the couch, open book splayed out across his chest and his lower half covered with a blue afghan my mother crocheted for me ten years ago.

I didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful laying there sound asleep. I took the book from his chest and placed his bookmark in it to mark his place for the next time he picked it up again to read and placed it on the coffee table along with his reading glasses, which I had carefully removed from his handsome face. 

I looked at his sleeping form once again on the couch and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was almost hypnotizing. I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss. I pulled the blanket back and crawled in behind him on the couch and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and then covered us both up again. I knew there was a reason he insisted on the oversized couch, I just didn’t get it until now. I heard him murmur something in his sleep and I kissed him again softly.  
“I’m home, Ben…go back to sleep.”  
Home, with the man I love, there is no better place.


End file.
